1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to devices for collecting lawn clippings, and particularly to such devices which can be used with a mower.
2. Related Prior Art
Various types of devices are known for use to collect and transport lawn clippings, leaves and other like debris. Examples of several such devices are shown in the following patent documents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,434 which issued on May 18, 1993 to Lanava; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,133 which issued on Apr. 14, 1992 to Reiner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,393 which issued on Sep. 6, 1977 to Vadnais; U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,351 which issued on Nov. 6, 1979 to Hetland; U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,187 which issued on Nov. 28, 1967 to Brindle; Norway Patent No. 58480; and German Patent No. 807,497.
It is also generally known to connect such devices to a tractor to haul the debris. For example, the above noted U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,133 discloses a hauling device that is suitable for drawing by hand or by a tractor.
It is also generally known to collect lawn clippings and the like thrown by the mower on tractor. Some such systems provide an enclosed collecting container or bag which is carried by the tractor and to which the debris is conducted.